1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a pixel circuit that controls an amount of current supplied to an OLED. The amount of current supplied to the OLED is determined based on an arrangement of capacitors and transistors, the latter of which include at least a switching transistor and a driving transistor. The amount of current supplied to through driving transistor determines a grayscale value of light to be emitted.
In order to meet the ever-increasing demand for higher resolution displays, integration techniques have been employed. These techniques include reducing the size of each pixel. Reducing pixel size allows the pixels to be driven with a lower amount of current. However, the power consumption savings realized by this lower current is at least partially offset by a reduction in the range of gate voltages that can be used to drive the switching and driving transistors. It is difficult to adjust the magnitude of the gate voltage applied to the driving transistor so as to retain a manageable grayscale range.